


Dark Marks

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ceria_taliesin: Draco/Severus:<br/>Severus standing amongst the other DE, watching Draco get the Dark Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Marks

Severus hated his role in this war. Hated every aspect of it.

Losing Lily had only been the tip of the iceberg, even though he’d thought it could get no worse. But then there had been Dumbledore’s demands, and though he’d despised them, he couldn’t say no. Not to being a teacher, or to watching _that boy_ try to mangle himself each year one obstacle after the next. And then there had been returning to His side. Knowing that each word he spoke, each excuse, might well be his last. But he’d succeeded in fooling the unfoolable. Voldemort had accepted him again.

And now this. He couldn’t help wishing he’d died instead. He’d wished it before, with Lily, but this…? Seeing young, unmarred flesh take on that snake and skull, forever branded as His? It was enough to make him retch. He knew the boy would come to regret it. Severus only hoped that he _lived_ to regret it.

Draco looked as though he were receiving a great prize, his silver-blond head held high, even as pain washed across his features. But Severus knew he saw it only as a way to reclaim the Malfoy honor. Knew the boy had some plan to prove his worth to their Lord. He only hoped that it didn’t blow up in the boy’s face. He wasn’t sure how many more promises he’d be able to keep his shoulders straight under.


End file.
